For modern high-speed aircraft, there is a need for multi-band antennas which are mounted to the exterior of an aircraft and which present a reduced potential for aerodynamic loading. In the past such an antenna has been supplied in the form of printed circuit elements carried on dielectric substrates fastened to mounting flanges and molded into a housing comprised of a smooth blade. An antenna of this type designed for the C and D bands (750 to 1200 Mhz) with good I-band coverage as well was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,050 and is hereby incorporated by reference
Requirements have recently arisen for a similar antenna which is capable of receiving signals in the VHF band and the cellular communications L-band. Since the L-band is substantially displaced in frequency from the VHF band, this requirement would normally dictate separate antennas structures. However, even relatively small appendages on modern high-speed aircraft cannot always be attached without adverse effects upon the aerodynamic operation and performance of the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be desirable to simultaneously accommodate both L-band and VHF band requirements in one physical antenna structure without significant changes to the mechanical structure of an existing antenna nor coupling between the bands which may lead to interference and thus degradation in performance within both bands.